Sexy Dirty Love
by smilingsky
Summary: Late night texting. The casual kind of text? If casual text in your dictionary meant sexy pictures then yes, Gray and Juvia were casual texting at 1 in the morning. Harmless flirting? Maybe. But when texting leads to something more, the two develop something for each other. And all that is known to the two of them, is the Sexy & Dirty. Love? It'll come soon. [Modern AU]


***Warning: Mild Cussing & Mature Themes**

 ***OOC Juvia & Gray**

 ***I don't own the picture of the book cover, credits to its owner. Please PM me if it belongs to you and you would like it taken down!**

A vibrating sound on her dresser drew her attention. The bluenette turned over on her belly, her slender hand reaching for the mobile device lighting up each time a new notification appeared. She had just placed it down, convincing herself to go to bed when it lighted up with new notifications. She frowned, eyes flying to the clock next to her phone. It was 1 in the morning.

Gripping the device that still held incoming messages, her eyes widened at who was the sender. She was just on social media scrolling through his account when he texted her all of a sudden. Did she accidentally like a post of his that was posted four years ago without knowing?

Did he find out?

 **You have messages from Gray FullBuster. (10)**

Biting on her bottom lip nervously, she tapped on the messenger application, ready to make an excuse.

 **Gray: Juvia** _ **1.01am**_

 **Gray: Juvia, you up?** _ **1.01am**_

 **Gray: Juviaaa** _ **1.02am**_

 **Gray: Sweetheart!** _ **1.02am**_

 **Gray: Are you sleeping? Get up!** _ **1.02am**_

 **Gray: Juvia, I'm bored.** _ **1.03am**_

 **Gray: Juviaa, reply please, I'm really bored.** _ **1.03am**_

 **Gray: Fine, let's see if you regret not waking up to see this.** _ **1.03am**_

 **Gray: [Image downloadable 4.13 MB]** _ **1.05am**_

 **Gray: ;)** _ **1.05am**_

She raised her brows, tapping on the image to download before her eyes bulged out from their sockets at what he sent. A shirtless picture of him in the bathroom, posing with an arm in the air to show off his thick biceps and that tattoo on his chest.

"Mavis.." she whispered, before starting to giggle, what was this man trying to do?

Just weeks ago, they met at the club at Lucy's birthday party. The raven-haired man had took the initiative to talk to the bluenette who was sitting by the bar watching her friends dance.

 _"Aren't you gonna join them?" He asked, handing her a Martini._

 _She shrugged and took a sip of the alcohol in her hand, "Juvia's not really a Dancer."_

 _"Really? You look like you could though," he winked._

 _She only chuckled before placing down her drink, taking his from his hand. The man giving her a questioning look as she pulled him towards the dance floor._

 _She danced like she never did before, her body moving in ways he never knew a girl could do. "I thought you said you don't dance," He said loudly, hoping she could hear as her mischievous eyes looked at him. He let her take his arm, twirling herself in front of him, her subtle perfume that smelt like fresh rain reached his nose. He couldn't seem to get enough, not wanting to move away from her._

 _Her only response was to laugh, "I lied. Gave me a bad excuse to dance with you," she said, staring right into his eyes._

 _He chuckled, letting her do as she liked, that was until their dancing got a little too close and comfortable for Gray's liking. Getting a hard on at the club was not something he needed as she grinded her lower half against his._

 _Her lips parted as laughter escaped her throat, she pulled herself closer to him, placing them next to his ears, "Shall we find a room?" Her cheeks flushed but the mischievous smile on her lips remained while she waited for his answer._

 _"Hey! Juvia! Gray! We're cutting the cake now!" Cana shouted over the music, not noticing the two who were focussed on each other's eyes and growing lust, she grabbed Juvia by the wrist who giggled, smacking her Friend on the shoulder when Cana mentioned something about getting laid with some random dude she saw earlier._

 _Gray groaned audibly, he hadn't told her his answer (which was going to make him a very happy man that night) and his prize was getting pulled away._

After that night of Lucy's birthday, the two kept in contact through texts since they were physically busy with their careers, Juvia, a cafe owner while Gray, an office worker in Fairy Tail corporation.

 **Juvia: Are you sure you want to play that game with me, Gray-sama?** _ **1.06am**_

The reply was instant.

 **Gray: Why not?** _ **1.06am**_

She could almost hear the smirk through that text and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had the feeling that she would win this game of texting back and forth with suggestive images of themselves.

Her reason being, she had competed in many beauty pageants, especially the ones inclusive of lingeries and bikinis since they were located near the beach and Lucy encouraged her to join them with her. Her phone was probably the worst thing to lose without a passcode, Juvia may seem shy but that little minx took lots of selfies that shouldn't be seen by kids under 18.

Her finger hovered over a selfie where she bit her bottom lip, looking in the camera with an innocent look though her outfit said otherwise. Donned in a bright blue bikini with white frills enhancing her curves, she sat on a bench chair with her legs curled to the side, showing more of her creamy skin.

 **Juvia: [Image Sent]** _ **1.07am**_

There was a short pause and Juvia snorted, it was easy to throw him off with her boldness. Be it that night when she danced with him or when he decided to play this game of light sexting.

 **Gray: Starting off strong, aren't we? I don't think it'll be this easy today.** _ **1.09am**_

 **Gray: [Image Downloadable 3.14 MB]** _ **1.09am**_

He taunted her, but she was confident, that was until she tapped on the picture he sent.

She almost squealed, holding back stifles of laughter as she eyed the image. He was fully nude on the bed, a pillow used to cover up the necessary parts, where his family jewels were.

 **Juvia: Is the pillow used to throw me off about the size?** _ **1.10am**_

 **Gray: Hey!** _ **1.10am**_

Juvia giggled, she loved teasing him as much as he did to her. Harmless flirting, as she like to think of it, despite the nagging voice in her head that said she liked him much more to just do harmless flirts and sext. If he didn't feel the same after everything, it would be hell for her.

Yet, she wasn't stopping. The attention she got from him, the giggles he gave her, the fluttery feeling in her heart when he gets serious in the texts, n

Her finger immediately sent another picture, one of her wearing a lingerie she bought the other day. Red lace see through with black trimmings across the sweetheart neckline that showed her cleavage generously. Her hand reaching off screen which one can only imagine it was going inside the underwear she wore. She was going to end this game quicker than he expected.

 **Juvia: [Image Sent]** _ **1.12am**_

 **Juvia: Tell me if I've won, don't go getting off first ;)** _ **1.12am**_

God, dirty texting was such a sin, but a sin she'd gladly commit again and again, why stop when you're already headed to hell?

 **Gray: Not if I win** _ **1.12am**_

 **Gray: [Image Downloadable 3.56MB]** _ **1.13am**_

She tapped on download, somewhat impatient when it took seconds to download. Those seconds felt longer than it should.

This time, the man was clothed, but only to a certain extent, he wore the vest of a suit over his naked chest. A black bow tie at his neck while his bottom half couldn't be seen in the picture.

 **Gray: I believe I've won.** _ **1.13am**_

 **Juvia: [Image Sent]** _ **1.13am**_

 **Juvia: Are you sure?** _ **1.14am**_

She grinned, happy with the image she sent back. Sure, him naked in a bow tie and vest was sexy but that's nothing if you've got a trump card.

The one she sent, lord, she was clothed, yes, but why was he having a nosebleed?

The image, Juvia wore a bunny suit, the one where it was strapless, a sweetheart neckline corset wrapped tightly around her tiny waist. Her bosoms almost spilling over at the top, to add on the effect, her lips bit onto a carrot seductively with the suggestive action displayed with her eyes dancing with mischief.

 **Gray: Damn it, Juvia!** _ **1.16am**_

 **Gray: I will win the next round. Be back in 5.** _ **1.16am**_

She laughed loudly, not bothering to hold her laughter in anymore, she lived alone in her studio apartment, the only ones who would hear her were her neighbours if she was loud enough.

 **Juvia: 5 mins? That's quite a record. :P 1.17am**

 **Gray: I'd take longer for you then, doubt your toy would be able to make you do it within 5 mins. Only a real man can. 1.17am**

 **Juvia: God, you sound like Elfman. 1.17am**

 **Juvia: FYI, Mr. Vibrator is better than any man I've been with. 1.17am.**

While waiting, she decided to scroll through social media when his text came almost five minutes later.

 **Gray: Right.** _ **1.23am**_

 **Juvia: That was fast.** _ **1.24am**_

 **Gray: Shut up.** _ **1.24am**_

 **Juvia: Do you want to meet tomorrow at the bar?** _ **1.24am**_

She bit her bottom lip nervously, sure it was fun and games dirty texting, but getting serious was a problem.

 **Juvia: Gajeel will be taking the night shift, I have the day off on Thursday.** _ **1.25am**_

She waited for his reply, continuing to see social media instead where she could see if Gray made any plans.

She wasn't stalking.

Maybe just a little obsessed.

They've been having this silly game for awhile, yet the bluenette wonders why she was still alone in bed texting him. Why can't she have him already?

His onyx eyes that seemed to bore into her that night, his hands that touched her so gently as though they were feathers.

She growled in frustration, why was she reacting like some wanton towards Gray? Craving his touch when she could get any guy she wanted with a snap of her finger if she cared, why?

Yet, she wanted him. Needed him. The thought of their bodies intertwining between the sheets of her bed. She was sure if she tasted him, it would be as addictive as she imagined.

 _Mavis..._

Her phone buzzed, snapping her out of her lustful thoughts.

 **Gray: I have something on tomorrow.** _ **1.26am**_

Her face soured, was he rejecting her now that she was trying to meet up physically?

 **Gray: How about Saturday night? Will that work?** _ **1.27am**_

Her traitorous heart fluttered at the simple question, it showed how much of a gentleman he was.

 **Juvia: Juvia doesn't see why not.** _ **1.27am**_

 **Juvia: See you, Gray-sama ;)** _ **1.27am**_

* * *

Dressed in a tight fitting navy blue cocktail dress, completely sleeveless, creamy skin exploding at the top. Azure hair curled and swept to the side, tied with an elastic band to hold them there while her bangs were left untouched to frame her porcelain doll-like face.

Gray couldn't help but let his eyes run over her body shamelessly, all those texts meant nothing if he had the real deal in front of him. The way the dress fitted her perfectly like a glove didn't mean he couldn't imagine her without it. Just the thought made his pants tightened.

He chided himself mentally, rubbing a hand over his face before making his way to her.

He was about to wave at her when he saw a familiar face talking to her, a cocktail held towards her. Oh, he recognised that silver-blue haired man, and boy did he not like that.

Juvia was giggling at something the bright hair man said when Gray placed an arm around her shoulder, "Oh? Gray, you're here," She beamed, attention all on him rather than the one who gave her a drink.

"What are you doing here, Lyon?" He gritted through his teeth, staring at his rival, or brother as his adoptive mother said.

The older man scoffed, "Do I need to have a reason? Do you own this club?"

Gray rolled his eyes, ignoring the curious looks Juvia was throwing him, why was he arguing with this other guy? Sure, she has seen the family photo Gray posted and this guy was in it but did the two not get along? Weren't they related?

"You're supposed to be in Hargeon, what are you doing here in Magnolia?"

Lyon grinned, eyes flying to the beauty who still had Gray's arm around her, "I heard there was a beauty here and came especially to find my beloved." He reached out to caress her cheek but was stopped when Gray smacked his hand.

"Keep your hands to yourself," He growled. In response, Lyon smirked but said nothing to him, instead he turned to Juvia, "I'll be at that table if Gray is being an ass," He winked and disappeared between the crowds to the other side of the club.

"That idiot!"

Juvia giggled, trying to lighten up Gray's mood, "Lyon was only joking, he saw me sitting alone and offered me a drink-" She was cut off when Gray dragged her away from the bar, slamming a few bills to pay for what she ordered beforehand.

Once they reached outside the bar, the door slamming behind them as they stepped out into the alley. "What's going on?" Juvia questioned, looking at him in confusion, why was he mad?

"Don't talk to him!"

 _Oh._ She thought. _Is he jealous?_

She raised a brow, confirming her thoughts when she saw him frown in confusion. The sassier side of her surfaced, trying to get the answer out of him, "And why is that?"

Gray frowned, a voice in his head repeating her question in a mocking tone towards him. "B-because-" He paused, trying to figure out as to why he was so against his stupid step-brother flirting with Juvia.

Juvia waited expectantly, her huge cerulean eyes staring right at him. She wasn't stupid. Sure, it may seem one-sided at first, lust-filled later on in their 'relationship' but his reaction earlier was enough for her to confirm. To say she was ecstatic was an understatement but her pride wouldn't let her get away with it this easily.

"Because only I can-," He started but paused when he realised what he just said.

He didn't even have to finish his sentence when she crashed her plump lips against his, pulling away after a few good seconds. A playful smile danced on her lips, "Well?" The blue orbs stared at him through her long lashes, mischief written all over there and something else he couldn't decipher.

His answer in his mind was, _because only I can be the one tasting those lips._

Three other words came to his mind right after, _he likes her._

Juvia didn't hold back to show any signs that she didn't feel the same. Heck, she just kissed him for fucks' sake!

"Maybe I'll need another kiss to remember what I was about to say- Hey, where are you going?" He called out when she opened the door to enter the club. Her answer was to wink at him.

He followed her quickly, watching her body weaved through the crowd to the center of the dance floor. The mischievous look in her eyes replaced by something darker, a smirk on her lips while her body moved like water, smooth and steady yet graceful enough to make her look irresistible. Her finger curled, prompting him to get closer to her as she moved.

She wanted him to touch her, and that's her goal for tonight.

The way she danced, just like the other night, but unlike that night, Gray found his balls to react to her ministrations of touching him on his arms or even his thigh. Feeling bolder, he pulled her closer to him by the arm, a hand resting dangerously low on her back. Her cheeks flushed pink but her eyes remained nonetheless mischievous with a hint of lust.

The crowd seemed to disappear as the two danced, staring into the eyes of one another's, waiting for the other to make the next move. They were close enough for him to smell her intoxicating scent of fresh rain, it was strangely addictive, he found. Unable to stop when he leaned into her neck, taking in a deep breath when Juvia pulled away, barely hiding the shudder she got when his lips ghosted her skin.

He stared at her in worry that he did something she didn't like, he didn't expect her soft, plump lips to meet his in a swift movement of her tipping on her toes. But before she could pull away, he moved his hand to the back of her neck, his lips moving in sync against hers. It wasn't long before the kiss turned into something more that night.

"My place?" She panted against him, taking in breaths from their make-out session. He was so good that her knees were getting jelly, she would've fallen if not for his strong grip on her waist. She has had flings but none of them were as good.

He nodded, a hand running up and down the side of her body. She led him out of the club, hand tugging on his arm, if he wasn't feeling the same as her, he would've chuckled at her enthusiastically leaving the place.

* * *

A loud scream of satisfaction echoed in the studio apartment and the concerns of her neighbours hearing them went out the window. Gray falls next to her, sweat beaded on his forehead after their vigorous 'exercise' at 2am in the morning. Juvia laid next to him, catching her breath before she turned to look at him, a small smile on her lips.

Without saying a word, Gray placed his arm under her shoulders, pulling her closer so they could cuddle but not before planting a kiss on her lips and resting his head on top of hers.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," He mumbles, lips pressed against her hair.

Their bare bodies touched against each other's, a thin sheet covering them from the cold. Juvia chuckles slightly, "I think I have an idea," she tilts her head to look at him. He raises an eyebrow, wondering what she meant.

"Every time we texted, you would go off first for reasons." She says triumphantly, clearly flaunting her wins from dirty texting where one wins by getting the other overly aroused that they have to go off and settle themselves. "It's always five minutes too," she added, the mischief in her eyes returning after sex.

He growled, immediately throwing himself over her so that his body was hovering above. "I think our one hour long performance was enough to prove that I last longer than mere five minutes with a girl,"

"But you take five minutes with your hand-!" She squeaked when he tickled her sides, trying to get her to shut up about his self-pleasuring methods.

He then stopped, watching her flushed face breathe heavily to catch her breath. "I'll show you exactly how long I can go, how many times we can do this in a night," He whispered deeply into her ear, feeling satisfied when he felt her shudder. He kissed her lips, completely addicted to her as she was to him.

It was all fun and games with their sexy, dirty love, but with the right twists and turns, a new relationship status would bloom from there.

 ***Author's Note***

 **Okay, I just wanna say, I'm bad with scenes with kissing and all, I'm trying to improve on those. Also, I hope this one-shot wasn't that bad for you. I think there's room for improvements so do leave a review on what you think.**


End file.
